Smolder/Main article
Smolder the Bear (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a recurring character in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa TV series. Appearance Smolder is a large, slender brown grizzly bear. He wears a fireman's hat in the episode Ready, Aim, Fire. Physical Attributes Smolder is generally a nice guy until something or someone annoys him, which sets off his terrible temper. Usually, the trouble comes from Timon and Pumbaa, such as waking him up from his nap and getting his fast food meal order wrong, which usually results in him threatening to badly hurt them if they continue to annoy him. In the episode Jailhouse Shock, he is seen with Little Jimmy, who acts as his accomplice. Towards the end of the series, however, he shows compassion for his new friends, as seen in the episodes Stay Away from my Honey! and Ready, Aim, Fire. Information Slalom Problem Timon and Pumbaa meet Smolder for the first time in this episode. Timon tells him that he and Pumbaa are skiing instructors and Smolder tells the two that if he falls gets hurt when skiing, he's going to hurt the two. After he succeeds, he makes Timon and Pumbaa go skiing with him. Smolder later decides to teach Timon and Pumbaa how to ski after Timon tells him that they're not skiing instructors and that they don't know how to ski. Don't Wake the Neighbear Smolder is the neighbor of Pumbaa's aunt. He forces Timon and Pumbaa to be quiet because he's trying to take a nap. When a feather of a pillow falls on his nose, he wakes up and gets really angry at Timon and Pumbaa. As soon as Smolder is about to hurt the two, it is time for him to go to work. He is a dance teacher who teaches at the top of the apartment. Jailhouse Shock Smolder is Little Jimmy's cell mate. He is used by Little Jimmy by being tricked into thinking that Timon and Pumbaa hurt the bird and he's going to hurt the two back. When Smolder realizes that Little Jimmy has been taking advantage of him, the two start fighting. Ready, Aim, Fire Smolder appears as a firefighter in this episode. He tells Timon and Pumbaa not to put any fire somewhere at the national park otherwise he will eat them both, just like he ate two children. He later eats Quint when Timon and Pumbaa tell him that he was responsible for the fire. Stay Away from my Honey! Smolder falls in love with a supermodel named Leslie Lambeau after she just said "hello" to him. He forces Timon and Pumbaa to stay away from her, otherwise they're in trouble. When Leslie tells Smolder that she is not his girlfriend, the bear is hurt and starts crying, making his tears break the hotel apart. After Timon and Pumbaa fight, he shows compassion for the two and the three become friends. Dapper Duck Burgers Smolder drives to a fast food restaurant called Dapper Duck Burgers tells Timon and Pumbaa a burger with no onions in it. He later tells the two that he also wants a toy because he likes toys. He then gets really angry when he realizes that the toy is Timon in disguise and he is about to hurt the two. Then it is time for him to go to work. This time, Smolder works at another fast food restaurant. It Runs Good Smolder asks Pumbaa for a car that runs good. Pumbaa sells Smolder a car, unaware that the car doesn't work and he and Timon have to make it work. Smolder later runs into Leslie again and challenges her boyfriend for a race all the way to the end of the road. After Leslie's boyfriend chickens out and leaves Leslie by herself with the car still moving, Smolder jumps in the car and stops it, leaving the other car with Timon and Pumbaa under the hood still running. In the series, Smolder is known as Mr. Bear or just Bear. Gallery Category:Non-Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Semi-Canon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Characters